vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Millianna
Summary Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base.Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. After 7 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered.She also has a tail attached to her shorts. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats, and refuses to see them harmed in any way. She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing. Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven. However, after her reappearance after 7 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandes for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided Powers and stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B Name: Millianna Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 16 | 23-24 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Magic, Binding Magic (tube controling), Nullifying Magic, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Skilled in hand to hand combat Attack Potency: Large Building level '(easily damaged pre skip Lucy) '| City Block Level+ 'via powerscaling (trained with Kagura for 7 years. Scored 365 points in the MPF meanwhile Orga scored 3825 and Jura 8544) 'Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (blitzed Lyon who is equal to Gray) Lifting Strength: at least''' Above average human Class or Athletic human Class''' (depending on weight of Yuuka and Lyon) with her tubes Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: at least City-Block level+ '(survived an attack of base pre skip Natsu) '| Likely Multi-City Block Level (higher than pre time skip) Stamina: High Range: At least several tenths of meters Standard Equipment: 'Claws 'Intelligence: '''Below Average '''Weaknesses: Easily distracted Notable Techniques: * Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō): This Magic allows Millianna to conjure and manipulate binding tubes which she may use to restrain or attack her opponents.It also cancels magic of whom it wraps around. ** Nekōsoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu): Millianna has the ability to conjure magical tubes which she can fling towards her target and bind them, effectively restraining them.The tubes constrict or stretch as per Millianna's command.The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic. ** Kitten Blast (キトゥンブラスト Kitoun Burasuto): Millianna releases several restraining tubes in a spiral motion with great Magic Power. The blast was powerful enough to score 365 on the Magic Power Finder, a level that, according to Official Lahar, is sufficient to become a squad captain. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Millianna has shown the ability to proficiently utilize Melee Combat in battle. During her tag battle with Kagura Mikazuchi against Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki in the Grand Magic Games, she used a variety of melee combat abilities in conjunction with her Binding Magic to stand her ground. ** Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack: Using her sharp nails, Millianna lunges towards her opponents and slashes their faces, leaving imprinted scars. ** Cat Punch: Millianna runs up towards the opponent and jumps atop their shoulders, wraps her legs around their neck in a seated position and unleashes a flurry of swift punches towards their face Key: Pre Timeskip | Post Timeskip Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artist Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists